


Cottontail- Overwatch moicy Rabbit reader insert

by HeavyHandedKindness



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, F/M, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Fighting, Gen, Healing, M/M, Mercy and Moira fight over reader, Moicy, Multi, Other, Painful shifting, a lot of story plot, reader becomes human, reader is a rabbit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyHandedKindness/pseuds/HeavyHandedKindness
Summary: The reader is turned into a rabbit and pulled into the world of overwatch. They are stuck in Russia but manage to make their way into the arms of Talon at some point. Will they escape? Will they meet Overwatch? And will they return into a human form?Mercy comes upon the reader as motherly and protective while Moira comes off as possessive and experimental, both fight over the small rabbit that entered this world but who will win?





	1. Chapter 1

||Note that Y/n does not talk much due to voice issues||

I-Black Bunny

It was a sunny day and you got back from your job at Walmart, or your past job at least. You were fired from your job after getting into a fight with a shoplifter. Yes, a SHOPLIFTER. You stopped someone from getting away with stealing a woman's purse and you're the one that gets the punishment while the thief goes scot-free! The nerve of some people...

It doesn't matter anyway, You had other jobs in mind you could get now that you had free time. "Speaking of free time..." You turned your head and looked back at your computer. It wouldn't hurt to stay up till 1 AM playing Overwatch. 

Later that night, 11:05 PM

You already had bags under your eyes and ignored your sister's yelling from upstairs as you continued gaming. You were on a killing streak playing as mei. You even sniped Widow a few times before she could get to you. As you played on for 5 minutes it began to rain outside and lightning boomed in the background. Suddenly, the power went out and you were left with a dark screen. "MMmm, darn com-puter" Your voice croaked out. You tried to get the power back on but failed and decided to go to bed.

It was 11:11 PM and you tossed around several times in bed before finding a cozy position. Your face was buried into your pillow as words were mumbled out of your mouth, "why can't they nerf that stu-pid bas-ton.."..."i wish i could just go there myself."

7:25 AM

Waking up to the room that's freezing is not the best way to start the day and search for a new job. Wait, freezing room? You looked up quickly. Everything was a blur but it was NOT your bedroom. Lifting your head up, you checked all around you. You were laying in the snow. A shocking sight was before you as you looked down...You were covered in black fur! You let out a yell but only a squeak came out...What HAPPENED TO ME? You stepped back and fell into a freezing puddle of water, your feet were numb too. How did you end up here? Where is here? Taking in your new form, you looked at the reflection in the puddle...you were a rabbit, a black rabbit of all things! Why couldn't you be a dog or a cat! You began to feel numb all over your body as your heartbeat quickened and your vision blurred. More squeaks came out of your mouth as you stumbled around in a panic. After what seemed to be hours, you collapsed in the snow near a red building. 

←→

Footsteps made their way to the rabbit in the snow and stopped in front of the small rodent. "Мама, я нашел кролика!" A small girl exclaimed to an older woman as they picked up the frozen rabbit, it's heart still beating. "Можем ли мы сохранить его?" the girl looked up at the woman as they hugged the rabbit closely." The woman examined the rabbit then nodded saying, "Пошли домой".

The two walked into a city as the girl wrapped the rabbit up in her scarf, a smile graced her lips. They shortly arrived back at their house and the girl shook her snow-covered boots off while the mother of the girl closed the door."Милая, убирай этот снег, пока я обедаю" The mother said before heading to the kitchen to make dinner. "Ладно, мама!" The girl giggled and brought you to the living room as she set you on her pillow. "Ана милая, не могли бы вы включить телевизор?" The girl sighed and turned the TV onto the news, her mother stepped in with a bowl of salad and offered her daughter a smaller bowl.

The smell of cookies baking is what met your nose when you first opened your eyes in the home of this girl who held you like a blanket. "Мама, кролик проснулся!" The girl jumped and showed you to her mother. "Ой, посмотри на это, у них красивые глаза. Почему бы вам не предложить им салат?" They nodded and a piece of salad was brought to your mouth. You were hungry, of course you ate it. You ate almost the entire bowl.

As the cookies were brought out a huge explosion was seen on the TV. Pictures of robotic beings-Omnics...OMNICS! Your mind raced and you leaped out of the girls lap to get a better look. Maybe it was gameplay footage. A husky man on the TV was speaking in what you assumed to be Russian was pointing at images of omnics and ruined buildings. The mother stepped in,looking at the TV with a worried look. "Принесут ли они нас?" the girl looked up at the mother, tears were coming out of her eyes. "нет возлюбленной." they hugged each other closely before the mom broke away to offer some cookies...you wanted cookies too. But the mother just chuckled and shooed you away from the yummy treats.

8:20 PM

The girl fell asleep in front of the TV that was on loop for cartoons. You were nestled in a bunch of blankets nearby with food and water next to you. A loud knock was heard at the door and the mother hurriedly opened it. They were met with a big hug, the person's arms appeared to be muscular. "О, мой! Я не ожидал тебя здесь так скоро!" the mother exclaimed then pointed to the living room at the girl, "Ана вздремнула, но сегодня она нашла самого крошечного кролика. Бедняжка была наполовину заморожена, когда мы ее нашли ..." The person stepped in and peeked into the living room, a warm smile braced their lips. You stared at the person, eyes wide. That pink hair stood out to you and the scar confirmed it. You were in Overwatch seeing one of the heroes in the flesh.


	2. Chapter 2

9:00 PM

You watched as the hero stepped into the house, the mother and Zarya were friends it appeared. Thier thick Russian accent was blocked out at some point after listening but not understanding a single word they said. The mother carried the daughter to bed while Zarya made her way over to you. Your heart raced and your nose twitched in excitement and nervousness. They may not be your favorite hero, but to know this world now existed was amazing. 

A large hand patted your ears softly before they picked you up, supporting you with their arm. Oh snapcracklepop, your heartbeat was beyond the stars. You soon relaxed after the hand began to rub your neck and head. This was actually relaxing rather than nerve-wracking... you let out a startled squeak when the mother stepped back in. The two chatted for what seemed to be hours, you checked the clock and it had been hours actually. Your head rested on the hero's forearm while the two woman chatted away. Not long after midnight, you began to doze off in Zarya's arms. Your fuzzy ears twitched in content as the petting started up again. 

The hero sat quietly on the couch, their mind racing about the on-coming attacks on Russia. Her life-long friend sat across from her with the same thoughts. This would not do, she's going to have to get back out on the battlefield in a week or two... the stress was almost unbearable as Zarya's mind raced. You could feel the stress looming over the two woman so you thought you would try a bit of comfort. You rubbed your fuzzy body against her hands and tickled her wrists with your nose. You would rather go back to sleep but you couldn't sit and let this amazing dream zoom by.

Speaking of dreams, you first thought you were dreaming when you realized what world you were in, but everything was too real and nothing was giving off those dream vibes. You weren't going to question if you were dreaming, it was too obvious at this point. This was not just amazing, but overwhelming. You're pretty sure you passed out at some point from shock.

This, this was the best thing ever. You sat in a cozy position between the arms of Zarya with your fuzzy cottontail poking out. You, well the mother and the daughter were out shopping with Zarya trailing behind as the two woman chatted away in the store. They were allowed to bring you inside so long as someone held you close.

Not long after shopping, you were given to the girl who giggled at your twitching nose as she cuddled you closely. Silence fell over everyone including the girl when a shot rang out. BANG!  People began to yell out as everyone rushed to or away from the scene. A man in a suit laid dead on the streets as a shadowy figure left through through the screaming crowd. The girl's eyes were covered and you looked away dream or not, you did not wish to see the dead.

The pink-haired hero stepped in front to get the crowd away from the man as police showed up. You looked back as the crowd grew and your small rodent eyes narrowed at a figure. The figure was a tall man in a trench coat who was fleeing in the crowd. The man's coat swished in the wind and a piece of paper was dropped. The crowd kept moving, people's steps went over the paper and tore pieces of it away. You couldn't let possible evidence go to waste like this, you had to do something.

You quickly squeaked and swung your hind leg to surprise the girl. It worked and you jumped out of her arms and made way to the crowd despite hearing the girl shout at you from behind. you scooped up the piece of paper in your mouth and turned to make your way back to the girl, only to see a sea of strangers and a bunch of shoes nearly stepping on you. Panic became shown as your nose twitched and you had a strong urge to bolt, you did bolt. You ran as fast as you could, your rabbit instincts kicking in. The run was short-lived when a boot came into contact with your tiny body.

A loud yelp escaped you as the person who stepped on you looked down in fright upon seeing a black furred creature beneath them. The woman screamed and kicked you away in fright, adding damage to your body. You quickly grabbed the paper again before heading into an alley between two stores. The girl, Zarya, and other on-lookers missed your retreating form, except for one stranger who quickly made their way over.


	3. Chapter 3

Your tiny form was shivering in pain from the woman that stepped on you, but you kept that paper in your mouth like your life depended on it, or it was just because you needed something to squeeze out of pain. You attempted to walk but your legs refused to move. Hesitantly, you moved your head down to look and grimaced at the sight. Blood stained your black fur and a bone stuck out from the side. Your fur was matted on your stomach where the woman's boots had been...You were so fragile in this form.

You had to look away at some point to avoid being sick if a rabbit could vomit from this that is. The sound of heels made your ears lean back and your head tilt towards that direction. You didn't have time to think before your instincts kicked back in and you attempted a short run before your broken leg gave out. Pained squeaks came out as a distress call when you fell in pain and the figure was above you. 

"Daw, what happened pequeñin?" your head shot up at the voice you heard and you saw the purple color palette of someone you'd never thought you would see here. Soft hands picked up your shaking form as gloved fingers caressed your fur.

"Looks like you got something of mine compañero~" The purple-eyed hacker reached for the paper in your mouth but you quickly turned your head away. "Eh~por favor little bunny..." she reached for it again only for you to turn away whining in pain as blood dripped onto her forearm.

The hacker looked at the blood, then your leg and matted fur. "Yikes, you really did yourself in..." A smile crossed her face "Nothin' a good old doc can fix, besides...she lost another subject and could use a new one." She held up and repositioned your leg into her hand as you rested against her chest.

Sombra contacted the member on the other end of the comm with a small smile on her face. "Yeah yeah, I got it before anyone could get it first but there's a little Conejo attached to it~" your ears perked up as the hacker snickered at the member's reply to her "no, no... i'm not kiddin' it just grabbed the piece like a bee to a flower and took off...yeah it might be a trained one..." she nodded a few times before quickly checking your fur and neck. "no rastreador~" she smiled and looked down at you. They thought you were a trained animal spy or something...

A sigh escaped her mouth as the hacker stretched in boredom as they listened to instructions. "Mhm...Si..oh, tell the old doc i'm bringing her a furry friend." the hacker hung up and brought you to eye level. "Looks like you're coming with me compañero~" she booped your little nose and you descended into darkness after you couldn't handle the mental and physical stress.

-

The hacker stepped onto the airship and was greeted by the shadowy figure who held their clawed hand out. The paper was gently taken out of the rabbit's mouth and placed into the clawed hand who made a grunt of disgust upon seeing the blooded rabbit and paper, but they turned and left to sit by the sniper while talking into their comm.

Hours later the dropship landed onto a familiar site as the agents walked out. Sombra made her way down white hallways and came upon a closed door labeled as a lab.  "Knock knock~" the hacker slid into the lab and walked over to a grumbling woman with orange hair. "I got you a lil somethin' doc~"


	4. Chapter 4

The geneticist never cared much for animals except rodents, but of course, it was only for experiments and tests. When Sombra came in with your tiny rabbit form, she didn't think much of it until she was tasked (more like begged) to save the little bunny who had been stepped on.

"You're lucky I'm taking a break." she coldly turned away with the rabbit in her arm, gathering small tools to keep your leg in place as she rearranged the bones in your limb. Sombra would lean over the shoulder of the doc to watch the magic happen but was shooed away with a glare. After an hour of doing her best, Moira took a wash rag to clean your fur of dried blood, though hard to see in your black fur. She gently wrapped you up in a white blanket, quickly double checking the fur before setting you in a cage that once belonged to a former test subject. "aw-Why cage the sweetpea?" Sombra pouted and patted your fur with one finger through the bars "They're sooo cute..." She turned around, making a puppy face, lip quivering. "Out of the question." the "doc" said, folded her arms "I don't want a rodent roaming around my lab.

With that said, the hacker left shortly in a pout while the geneticist went back to the cage for a second look. 

 

||Sorry for a very short chapter, it is a preview for what's to come when i next update. However, I would Love it if someone could comment or message me ideas they have for the next chapter please.


	5. Chapter 5

||Yes, getting some Moicy in this book too and thank you to SakuraHoshiGirl for the idea on this chapter!||

You never really like headaches in the first place. So waking up with one really put you in a bad mood. You lifted your small rabbit body up and wobbled a few times after a stinging pain was felt in your leg. The very leg that was stepped on by some lady. You looked back at it...holy cow it looked brand-spankin' new. There was no bone sticking out, no blood, nothing. Someone healed it. Possibly an Overwatch character? Seems like it, last you were awake you were in the hacker's arms. Rather they dropped you off at a vet or...

Fuck.

You paced back and forth in your cage, your heart beating fast. This was scary as fuck, who knows what happened or what they did while you were out? You know the lore about them and saw the animation about them, and you're pretty damn sure they're not a good person. (And you're pretty sure they use rabbits for experiments).

The sound of a door sliding opening caught your attention as you looked in fear. Yep. it was the purple megalomaniac.

You never realized how sensitive your hearing was until now when the sounds of clicking heels neared. Each click made you flinch and twitch your nose as the geneticist neared your cage, syringe in hand with a bottle in the other.

"Greetings little one." Moira gently picked up your shaking form from the cage and held on tightly after you started squirming in her arms. "Now now, it's just a little shot-" She struggled to keep your tiny form still and made shushing sounds, you were smaller than most rabbits she kept and she wasn't used to holding onto such a small rodent while injecting serums. They soon grumbled in frustration and set the syringe down along with you on the table, a table too high for you to jump off of. The geneticist left the room to get something, allowing you to find a way off the table.

Let's see here...there's a chair you could maybe jump to? You limped to the edge of the table, pain still surging through your healed leg. A small jump and a little hop and you were on the cold floor, off the metal table and free to roam about. You limped around looking for a way to get the sliding door opened but you wouldn't be able to reach the panel even if you went on your furry tiptoes. This felt hopeless, you're stuck here, aren't you? No way home to whatever universe you lived in or whatever dream you had... You slumped, laying on your back on the cold ground, depression, and hopelessness sinking in, all the while thinking of how you know next to nothing about what was currently happening in this world, you only knew the heroes and their lore, that's it. You don't even know where you were in this place...

You continued laying on the floor, paws resting on your stomach, thinking, thinking, and thinking. Where ever that geneticist was you hoped they would take longer so you could lay here and be upset in silence. You lay there for about a minute or so before turning your head in discomfort a few times. Something caught your eye though, so you got up and hopped over to the crack between the cabinets. A large stack of papers appeared to have been tossed or thrown into the crack. Your nose twitched in curiosity as you bit into the stack and dragged the papers out, which was covered in dust that got in your mouth, yuck. 

You spat the paper out bringing your paw to your mouth in an attempt to get the dust out of your mouth, unaware of the sliding door opening with the geneticist walking into a missing rabbit.

You didn't get the chance to look at the papers because of the grabbing hands that sat you back onto the table. "coinín..."She looked over at the papers on the floor and picked them up. "it appears you found something of use to me, something I lost a while ago..." A Cheshire grin formed on her face as she flipped through the papers and little notes she made on them. "come here sweet thing..." she set down the papers as she took a warm blanket in hand to hold you with. You were not happy about this and bolted off the table despite your pain, again, your rabbit instincts to run kicking in. You literally hated this, you had no control of this what so ever. Moira said shouted something in her mother's tongue as she fumbled around with the blanket to try and corner you.

Long story short, you lost this game of tag with a syringe in your leg and Moira a sweaty mess from chasing you. Her face was red in embarrassment as she never had this issue before. The syringe was cleaned and put away as she went back to wrap you in the warm blanket and setting you on her lap. Whatever she put in that syringe, it wasn't just that serum thingy, you know because you were pretty tuckered out within seconds. No more running for the little bunny.

The geneticist sat in her leather chair, the small bunny wrapped in a warm blanket and a warm cup of joe at her side to last as she read through her past work written on the sheets of paper you found. These sheets of paper had different plots, oh so many plots against her rival that turned to an obsession over time. "Opposites attract, they say..." your ears twitched towards her voice as she continued making new notes while petting your soft, black fur, fur that reminded the geneticist of her obsession.

After hours of working on this old plot of hers, the geneticist playfully showed the tired rabbit in her lap her plans, talking to them as if they could understand her plans, which, ironically, it could. All the ideas she had to put Angela out of business but failed. Which soon turned to obsession, then lust... you sat there in her lap, shaking out of fear. Not for you, but for what plans were made against the angelic healer of Overwatch and now she had her plans back in hand... 

And it was all because of you, you sweet thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira takes you with her to a tortured scout to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know who the mother is, anyone wanna guess who the dad is?

It was hours until you woke up, still in the geneticist's lap as they continued to write things down and set papers aside. The room you were in was different though. It looked like a cozy bedroom with a small fireplace in front. Your nose twitched as you took in the smell of ash and coal. A small sneeze caught Moira's attention as she looked down at you. "Hello you wonderful bun bun..." A hand stroked your fuzzy back as she straightened the papers in hand. Bun bun? What the hell... isn't Moira meant to be scary? You looked up from their lap and saw that they held a terrifying grin...Nevermind, she's still scary looking...

"You must have a lucky foot, maybe I should keep it for later missions..." your face would be pale if there hadn't been covered in fur. Moira noticed your twitching noise and massaged your head. "coinín cliste, how silly...it's like you understood me." a tired sigh came from their mouth as they stood, you were held to the chest...which was honestly warmer than you thought. You swayed in their arms as they walked out of their room and into a hallway that was so bright you had to squint your eyes shut. Before you knew it, you were in a darker room with a bunch of screens and a large window in front. 

The room was freezing. Like holy moly, who turned the AC down? you had fur but it was still too cold! You didn't want to do this but you swallowed your pride and huddled further into the arms of the geneticist, warmth finding way to your ears and tiny toes. Moira smiled and rubbed your forehead with her index finger. You closed your eyes in content but quickly opened them with the slam of a door. 

"Damn scout won't spill." a heavily built man with a Russian accent walked in with bloodied knuckles. A whistle came out and you looked to your side, Sombra was standing in the corner filling her nails. "He's a toughy huh? But wasn't I right compañero?" The man grunted and pushed Sombra aside to go into a drawer. "Shut it you tramp, I'll beat them to a pulp if I have to..." your ears flinched as the man's loud voice rippled in the air, he may not be shouting but rabbits have long ears for a reason...

Moira patted your ears down when she noticed you twitching again as she spoke "Udom." Her voice cut through the air like knives as the man stopped his blabbering and turned to listen to his superior. "Yes, that is me. What do you want, make it quick, I'm busy." the man's English was short before he muttered something in his mother's tongue. Moira tsked and glared as she spoke, she held no respect for this man, "Might I suggest a slower form of torture? Slow pain is the best route." Sombra finished filling her nails and grinned "should I get the 'clipper'?"

You had listened to this man scream for hours now... it hurt and made your stomach churn, the cracking of bones made you shudder and the slugging and slurging sounds of flesh being turned to liquid made you puke on Moira's lap. Moira looked appalled at first but she quickly left to change and put you in a tightly wrapped blanket. She fed you a cracker and made you drink water before returning to that room again. You flinched and wiggled in the blanket, you didn't want to hear those sounds ever again. 

You didn't think Talon was this cruel. The man kept screaming and screaming while you shuddered in Moira's lap. Moira sat up and turned on the recording device. "Whenever you're ready." Your eyes widened as you saw through the glass, a young man, with brown and pink hair sat in a chair with a twisted arm that appeared to be melted off. His eyes were squinted shut and his face was scarred with cuts. The tall Russian from earlier walked around the chair, arms crossed. "It appears we're doing this again. Tell us where they're at and we'll spare your arm." The younger man lifted his head up and appeared to smirk "Bite me." the Russain scowled and punched their head in. "Spill! Or face the consequences!" He grabbed their arm and began to twist it...

-

The man coughed up droplets of blood as he woke. His arm... His left arm was missing...not like it could have been fixed with what they did. He sat up, or at least he tried to, he was strapped down to a metal table. Shit. He tugged at the restraints and yowled in pain from the untreated wounds "Fuck!" They squinted their eyes, attempting to adjust to the lighting. "ciúin anois, struggling won't help you...I wanted you in one piece but you refused to spill information, so we liquified your arm to spill. Though, your mother won't be too happy when she finds out." The infamous geneticist the man was warned about revealed their form from the shadows. Their hair was slicked back and they held a black rabbit in their arms. The rabbit...it stared at him as if it knew his situation..."You're insane, my mother was right to trash your work." The geneticist's face scrunched up a bit before it went back to a Cheshire grin. "She missed out, but she will miss you. She'll come and she'll join us here." They began to pat the fur on the rabbit while the man's face held terror. "What-what are planning?" He gulped down a wad of saliva as she stepped next to the table.

"I just find her ravishing~"

 

||So, what do you think happened at the end? What do you want to name this new character? Please send messages/comment on any ideas you have!||


	7. THE REMAKE IS HERE

I have finally started to make a remake of this fiction and I have it posted!  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653787/chapters/41632472  
Go check it out, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
